The invention concerns a process for separation and cutting to size of electrically conductive materials, primarily metals, for almost the whole processing industry.
The problem that is basic to it is the finding of the simplest possible universally applicable process and a corresponding device, to be able to cut if possible all electrically conductive materials with a solid aggregate state into arbitrary contours, independently of their hardness, to the narrowest possible cut width.